1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving thereof.
2. Related Art
Plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel having electrodes and a driver for applying a driving signal to the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
Typically, in the plasma display panel, a phosphor layer is formed in discharge cells defined by barrier ribs, and a plurality of electrodes is formed.
The driver applies a driving signal to the discharge cells via the electrodes.
Then, a discharge occurs in the discharge cells by an applied driving signal. When a discharge occurs in the discharge cells by a driving signal, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates light, such as ultraviolet rays, and this light, such as ultraviolet rays, excite the phosphor formed in the discharge cells to emit visible light. By this visible light, images are displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel.